The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for collecting excess electrostatic charge from the environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting excess electrostatic charge from the environment and storing the electrostatic charge for dispersal or further use.
The buildup of static electricity frequently occurs in many different natural and commercial environments. People and objects may build up a high voltage charge. In addition, the air may acquire an undesirable charge. Unfortunately, when a person gets close to another person and/or an object, the difference in the voltage charge produces an undesirable discharge in the form of a spark. Sparks may be lethal to individuals and sensitive machines in some industrial environments.
Current devices for electrostatic charge collection typically rely on electrically-powered systems which operate at high voltages and are ineffective in actually collecting ion charges for controlled dispersal.
As can be seen, there is a need to provide a reliable device for electrostatic charge collection that operates at low voltage.